moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Midnight (1988)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Matthew Chapman | written by = Matthew Chapman | produced by = Jon Kurtis; Andrew Gaty; James Geallis | music by = Yanni | cinematography = Ray Rivas | edited by = Penelope Shaw | distributed by = AG Productions Virgin Vision | release date(s) = November, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $113,275 IMDB; Heart of Midnight (1988); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Heart of Midnight is an American independent feature film of the the thriller genre. It was written and directed by Matthew Chapman and produced by AG Productions. It was marketed as a Virgin Vision presentation. The film was first released in November, 1988. It premiered in the United States on March 3rd, 1989. Plot Wikipedia entry Carol is a young woman recovering from her recent, although not the first, nervous breakdown. She has just inherited Midnight, an abandoned nightclub in a seedy neighborhood that was previously owned by her recently deceased mysterious uncle Fletcher. She moves out of the home of her trashy mother Betty and into the nightclub and starts renovating it in hopes of re-opening it one day soon. However, she quickly finds out that things are not as they seem as she discovers a secret section of the club that was being used as a brothel catering to clients with sexually perverted tendencies. Carol becomes a victim of rape at the hands of three burglars who break into the club. Due to her history of psychological problems, the police have a hard time believing that what she's telling them is the truth. She makes a friend in Lieutenant Sharpe, a detective who claims to have been sent in to investigate the break-in and who seems to believe her story. However, Sharpe is later revealed to be an impostor who was previously imprisoned because of Carol's uncle Fletcher. Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1988, AG Productions, Ltd. * Heart of Midnight redirects to this page. * This movie was filmed in Charleston, South Carolina. * Supervising producer, production manager and actor Jim Geallis is credited as James Geallis in this film. * Actor Nicholas Love, who plays Tom, is credited as Nick Love in this film. * Actor Sam Schacht, who plays Carol's uncle, Fletcher, is credited as Sam Schact in this film. * Actress Denise Dumont is credited as Denise Dummont in this film. * Assistant makeup artist Carla Martiny is credited as Clara Martiny in this film. * Casting agent Donna Morong is credited as Donna Jacobson in this film. * Actor Gordon Williamson, who plays a cop, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for actress Janet Mannino. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Between the madness of what is real and the horror of her imagination lies the... Heart of Midnight." * This film marks one of the first major recordings of future gold and platinum-selling artist Yanni. Awards * Director/writer Matthew Chapman won the category of Best Film for Heart of Midnight at the Sitges-Catalonian International Film Festival in 1989. External Links * * * Heart of Midnight at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1988/Films Category:November, 1988/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:H/Films Category:AG Productions Category:Virgin Vision Category:Matthew Chapman/Director Category:Matthew Chapman/Writer Category:Andrew Gaty/Producer Category:Jim Geallis/Supervising producer Category:Jon Kurtis/Executive producer Category:Yanni/Composer Category:Ray Rivas/Cinematographer Category:Penelope Shaw/Editor